sftffandomcom-20200214-history
A New Beginning
SFTF 1 Part 1 - "A New Beginning" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHf8oiY4mbM&t=24s) is the very first episode of SFTF. It was released on Jul 5, 2018. It introduced the characters For The Very First Time. Plot SFTF 1 Part 1 starts off with Grapey, Gluey, and Marbley playing UNO. Marbley lays down a card in an attempt to stop Grapey from getting an UNO. Although, his strategy fails, and Grapey lays down a Wild Draw Four Card and says the color is green. This aggravates Gluey, as she now needs to draw 4 cards. Gluey gives Grapey a dirty look. After Gluey draws four, Glowstick appears onscreen. Glowstick walks up to Marbley to ask him what's up. Marbley replies that he is playing uno with his friends. Grapey reminds Marbley that it's his turn. Marbley glances at his cards and realizes that he doesn'nt have a green card. He draws a card. After Marbley does so Grapey lays down his last card and wins the game. Meanwhile, Dodgeball is going to use Bowling Ball to mark a strike, right before he is about to throw Bowling Ball, Ink Bottle shows up trying to stop, but Dodgeball throws Bowling Ball down the hill anyway. Bowling Ball is rolling down the hill, almost hitting Star if she didn't fly out of the way in time. At the bottom of the hill are Battery and Pawn at the café. Near them are 10 pins that bowling ball hits, Battery lifts him up to ask how this happened. Bowling Ball explains that it was Dodgeball who caused this. Battery calls Dodgeball a jerk. Back up at the hill Ink Bottle walks away pouting. Gem notices and asks what's wrong. Ink Bottle complains about Dodgeball. Gem says sorry to hear that. Next Candy Bar and Hamburger are sitting in front of the screen. Hamburger's stomach growls and says he is hungry. Candy Bar says why since he just ate two minutes ago, Hamburger defends himself and says he is still hungry, Megaphone shows up and wonders what's going on, Candy Bar says that Hamburger is hungry, again. Megaphone agrees. Hamburger yells at Megaphone then asks Candy Bar to back him up, she denies. Megaphone laughs in the background. In the next scene Card, Spray Paint, and Cola appear. Card asks Cola why is it so boring around the place, Cola doesn't know, so he asks Spray Paint why it's so boring, then says that's what Card says. Card gets a little mad and asks why Cola had to point out that out. Spray Paint doesn't know why either, so he goes to ask Smartphone the same thing. Smartphone suggests that the reason why it's boring around is because there aren't a lot of things to do. Then, Star flies back on screen to Foldery, telling her that Spoon has run into the new guy and wants both Star and Foldery to come with, as soon as they arrive, Spoon says Green Sphere (the new guy) has something to say. He says he is thinking of starting a game show and wants contestants to compete. Foldery asks what game show will this be. Green Sphere explains there will be 2 teams of 10 and the contestants will be competing in challenges. The team that wins will be safe, but the losing team will be up for elimination, the person that gets the most votes leaves the show. The process continues one by one until it narrows down to the final 2, and the winner gets $5,000,000. Foldery, Spoon, and Star agree and want to be in, but Spoon claims 3 people aren't enough. Star whispers to Spoon to to looks to Green Sphere's right. The rest of the 17 characters previously shown show up. Gluey asks if they can play, Green Sphere says yes. Pawn asks what the prize will be. Green Sphere repeats that the prize is $5,000,000. The rest of the cast jumps in excitement. Green Sphere faces the screen saying "Twenty contestants, $5,000,000. This is, Survive For The Five.", and Part 1 ends.